<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Stone by karkatmarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142643">Warm Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarx/pseuds/karkatmarx'>karkatmarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, petrification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarx/pseuds/karkatmarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion art for anysin's fic Damnatio Memoriae for JonElias Week 2020. </p>
<p>"Elias asks Jon to help him investigate a Leitner that turns people into statues."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonelias Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts">anysin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138425">Damnatio Memoriae</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin">anysin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Rock hard in more ways than one...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>